incremental_fun_fanon_1fandomcom-20200214-history
Fangame: Celestial Realm Or Celestial Legacy Incremental/Subscription
Subscriptions are the limited time or lifetime paid premium services affected by VIP levels. VIP levels are unlocked, free premium service/premium membership after payout, the use which can last for a month to years or forever depending on subscription levels. Here are the Premium Subscription Plans... If you have upgraded low-tier premium lifetime membership and limited time higher-tier one, you will be downgraded to a premium membership lifetime tier that is permanent. If you have purchased the max-tier lifetime membership, you CANNOT buy one-time low-tier premium lifetime membership anymore because higher tier ones supersede the lower tier ones. It is completely distinct from Patreon's Patrons and Kickstarter's Backers. DO NOTE that a person who pledged 10k in kickstarter campaign, he/she would get lifetime Legacy membership plus ultimate rewards. Free * Has all features * Cannot access premium features unless subscription levels take place Supporter * 50% to 99.9% less chance of ads. * 5x more PM, up from 10k. Premium Members/Premium Users (premium membership) * Benefits of Premium Membership: ** Additional premium features and contents ** +400% Toughness ** Extra 1 TB cloud storage ** Uncapped download and upload speeds. ** Additive +10-20% XP bonus per subscription level... ** Extra quests ** Exclusive access to premium-rarity items or higher as high priority ** Can have access to Primal tokens IF you have at at lest VIP1. ** Chance to get Premium Rarity Items or higher more frequently ** Adventurer's Log ** No advertisements ** Fee is $3 per month/$30 per year/$50 per 2 years/$60 for 7 years/$100 in one deal-lifetime. ** Custom Skins in Journal ** Extra features in forums ** Unlock certain VIP features ** Can participate in beta-testing ** Can participate some exclusive events ** Can participate exclusive instances ** 2x Blessings based on VIP Levels ** Can recover lost checkins, affected by/based on VIP Levels which will stack ** Can change Username in 6 months (time duration is reduced by VIP levels) ** Ad free ** 10% discount in premium shops and 10% more premium currencies upon recharging ** Extra VIP XP. ** 200+ exclusive locations to adventure Deluxe Users/Deluxe Members * Benefits of Deluxe Membership: ** Extra more features ** +800% Toughness ** Extra 2 TB cloud storage ** Fee is around $5 per month/$50 per year/$100 per 2 years/$150 for 7 years/$200 in one deal-lifetime. ** 4x Blessings based on VIP Levels ** Can change Username in 4 months (time duration is reduced by VIP levels) ** 15% discount in premium shops and 15% more premium currencies upon recharging ** Extra VIP XP. Legendary Users/Legendary Members * Benefits of Legendary Membership: ** Even extra more features ** +1600% Toughness. ** Fee is around $40 per month/$100 per year/$200 per 2 years/$300 for 7 years/$500 in one deal-lifetime. ** Generates 500 of the 1 out of 10 premium in-game currencies/month ** Can participate in alpha-testing ** 8x Blessings based on VIP Levels ** Can change Username in 3 months (time duration is reduced by VIP levels) ** 20% discount in premium shops and 20% more premium currencies upon recharging ** Additional 50 users to be linked. Premier Club Users * Even extra more features, but final one * Extra 4 TB cloud storage. * +3200% Toughness * Fee is around $80 per month/$200 per year/$300 per 2 years/$500 for 7 years/$800 in one deal-lifetime. * Generates 1000 of the 2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9 out of 10 premium in-game currencies/month * 16x Blessings based on VIP Levels * Can change Username in 2 months (time duration is reduced by VIP levels) * 25% discount in premium shops and 25% more premium currencies upon recharging * Extra VIP XP. * (Optional) Additional 100 users to be linked. Ultimate Users (Team) * Benefits of Legacy Membership: ** All content of entire Premium contents and features ** Highest/top priority in customer service. ** Extra 8 TB cloud storage per user. With Lifetime Plus, it will be unlimited storage. ** +6400% Toughness (if the admin allows team to go it, he/she will have extra HP, team subscription stacking does NOT stack with subscription levels) ** Generates 3000 of the all of the premium in-game currencies/month (teams will get 10% of it) ** Team account (more than 1 seat) (they can also password-protect accounts the team created) levels do NOT affect the team; but different VIP levels would vary onto them ** Import fonts in chatting ** Priority Service Queue ** Fee is around $160 per month/$300 per year per seat (with 200 seats, it would be around 50% discount = $30000)/$500 per 2 years/$800 for 7 years/$2500 in one deal-lifetime. It can be customized for customer's service for price. ** 32x Blessings based on VIP Levels ** Can change Username for free at anytime ** 30% discount in premium shops and 30% more premium currencies upon recharging ** Greater chance of priority in instances. Greater rarity and higher tier items in premium shops. ** Extra VIP XP. ** (Optional) Additional 200 users to be linked. ** Extra professional features. ** ???TB extra storage of files. Legacy Users (Enterprise) * Benefits of Legacy Membership: ** Large team pricing available ** All content of entire Premium contents and features ** Highest/top priority in customer service. ** Extra 8 TB cloud storage per user. With Lifetime Plus, it will be unlimited storage. ** +6400% Toughness (if the admin allows team to go it, he/she will have extra HP, team subscription stacking does NOT stack with subscription levels) ** Generates 3000 of the all of the premium in-game currencies/month (teams will get 10% of it) ** Team account (more than 6 seats) (they can also password-protect accounts the team created) levels do NOT affect the team; but different VIP levels would vary onto them ** Import fonts in chatting ** Priority Service Queue ** Fee is around $750 per month/$2000 per year per seat (with 200 seats, it would be around 50% discount = $50000)/$1500 per 2 years/$3500 for 7 years/$6500 in one deal-lifetime. It can be customized for customer's service for price. ** 32x Blessings based on VIP Levels ** Can change Username for free at anytime ** 30% discount in premium shops and 30% more premium currencies upon recharging ** Greater chance of priority in instances. Greater rarity and higher tier items in premium shops. ** Extra VIP XP. ** (Optional) Additional 200 users to be linked. ** Named account manager ** Brand control. ** Administrave controls. ** Can access to high-tier Patron and Backer only shops... ** 100 TB extra storage of files cloud. Lifetime Plus * 50% Discout override. ** For Lifetime Ultimate Membership or higher, unlimited storage of files. VIP Levels Benefits * Features of VIP levels: ** Bonus XP: +100% XP per Vip Level, +3,500% at VIP Level 35 ** Bonus Premium Currencies: +5% bonus per VIP level, +175% at VIP35 ** Blessings: +25 blessings per VIP level, stacks multiplicatively with subscription levels. you have Legacy Membership an VIP level is 15, you would have around whopping 12,000 blessings per day! ** Unlock Bonus Bank: Starts at VIP5 ** Sacred Alchemy: Starts at VIP4 ** More instances: Certain VIP levels are required here or there. ** Premium Areas: Starts at VIP6, requires Premium membership subscription or higher ** Legendary Conquest: Starts at VIP7, requires Legendary membership or higher. Patreon Because Patreon has 14 tier awards. Kickstarter Because Kickstarter has 14 tier awards. D.Rip Same as Patreon and Kickstarter. All Access Requires Premium Subscription/Membership or higher, plus VIP level plus Patreon plus Kickstarter to get ultimate access to exclusive shops, dungeons, instances, items or whatsoever! * Cross-Server Early Access * Cross-Server Beta Testing * Cross-Server Public Test Realm * Cross-Server Test Servers * VIP Shop Infinity. Optional * Legend in AQW * Guardian from Artix online games. * Runescape Member, etc. Category:Fanmade Features Category:Fanmade Premium